1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lens module.
2. Description of Related Art
Plastic lenses are less expensive than glass lenses, therefore plastic lenses are popular in lens modules. However, the optical quality of the plastic lenses is worse than that of the glass lenses. Such as, when a light source (such as an electronic light) irradiates the lens module having plastic lenses, the captured image will have many kinds of astigmatism.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a lens module that can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.